ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MorbidCoffee/Lesson 2.1 - Fearsome Power of the West! Minotaur Chong-I!
Attack Cheat Sheet *'730k HP'- First tornado *'650k HP'- Zadoras enemy NPC spawn *'450k HP'- Hong-I spawns *'445k HP'- Second Tornado *'180k HP'- Third Tornado Summary A very simple, introductory fight for newer players to get used to raid mechanics. The fight pretty much boils down to tank and spank until everything is dead, and collect the rewards. Aggro Range An easy to understand concept, but quite frequently forgotten by many players old and new. To make things simple, imagine every boss has a different sized circle around them depending on who you're fighting. As long as you're outside that circle, the boss will not attack as long as you don't initiate battle with it or any adds linked to it. However, once you step inside this circle, the battle will begin regardless of whether or not your party is ready. Running into the aggro range of the boss before everybody is ready is often called "facepulling." Inexperience is forgivable and it will probably happen once or twice, but you continue to do this, you're more than likely to be kicked from your group. Don't let it happen, or don't do it at all and you'll have no problems during the raid. Enrage Timer Essentially, this is just a time limit on how long you have to defeat a boss. If you go past this limit, the boss will "enrage," increasing both it's attack and defense power, and often times movement speed, making the fight nearly impossible to complete without starting over. In other words, this is your DPS check. If you can't get the boss close to, if not completely dead before it enrages, then either your party is doing something wrong or your group is lacking in DPS. Chong-I's attacks "Chong-I's Axe flashed for a second" Indicated by Chong-I roaring, this gives the boss a buff that increases his attack power by 30% for a few seconds. "Chong-I attacks with an axe imbued with energy" One of Chong-I's regular attacks. He'll swing his axe at whoever has top threat (or the boss' attention at that time) causing a bleed debuff that deals about 300 points of damage on average every 2 seconds. "Chung-I's axe emits an energy of destruction" The only threatening move Chong-I has, and even then it's very simple to avoid. He'll cast a stationary, blue tornado in whatever his current spot is. The tornado will deal strong damage, and place a Curse of Weakness debuff (20% decrease in atk and matk power), and a movement speed decrease on anybody who stands inside of it. He'll cast this three times during the fight: First at b730k hp/b, second at b445k hp/b, and last at b180k hp/b. "The ground starts to shake violently" Chong-I will strike the ground in front of him, causing both a 50% hit rate decrease debuff and 20% armor rip debuff on everybody in the room. Summon Zadoras At about 650k hp, a small, grey lizard enemy will spawn in the arena to assist the boss. Very week and quick to kill. Shortly after this add spawns, Zadorak will spawn in to assist the player. Summon Hong-I When Chong-I is down to 450k hp, he'll spawn in Hong-I for assitance. However, this add is a weaker version of the boss version with fewer attacks. Simply have the off tank grab Hong-I when it spawns in. Strategy Your group's main tank should focus entirely on Chong-I, while the off tank helps with DPS until the second minotaur spawns. For convinience sake, always have the boss facing away from the raid group. It's not as important for this fight, but for later bosses, it'll be a huge distinguishing factor that determines whether your tank is a good tank or not. Use this time to practice. Most of Chong-I's attacks are unthreatening, and simply serve as an introduction to dealing with debuffs. In later raids, getting stacked with debuffs could mean life or death, so take advantage of the small DoTs and stat decreases from Chong-I to build awareness of what debuffs you have at what time. Chong-I will cast the first tornado around 730k hp, and it should only be a threat to melee classes. This is where your main tank will learn, if they don't already know, the concept of pulling bosses and controlling the fight. As long as you have top threat, moving about 15-20 meters away from the boss should be more than enough to pull him out of the tornado so melee classes can continue dealing damage. There are moments where bosses tend to be finicky though. Sometimes the boss will randomly change aggro for no distinguishable reason even if the MT has top threat, and start attacking one of the melee DPS. If this happens, whoever is targeted should move a bit away from the boss and the aggro should reset back to whoever has top threat at the time. If the boss simply decides not to move, have ranged deal damage while keeping up heals on the melee classes. At 650k hp, he'll spawn Zadoras into the fight. It's small and weak, and can be taken out fairly easilly if dealt with right away, and it's worth doing so. Eventually, Zadorak will spawn in and assist the player in dealing damage to Chong-I. The damage is extremely minimal, and the friendly NPC won't solo the boss for you. However, what many people overlook, especially those completely new to the fight, is that stacking right underneath Zadorak gives you an enrage buff, which increases your attack power by 100 for a couple of seconds. Maybe not as useful for well geared players, but for those fresh out of RHDs, every little bit of extra DPS helps. At 450k hp, Chong-I will spawn in Hong-I. As mentioned earlier, it's a weaker version of the real thing, but it can still mess up an inexperienced raid group if not grabbed relatively quickly. Simply have the off tank grab his attention and tank him while the rest of the raid group focuses on one of the minotaurs. It's only move outside of it's auto attack is a slam which will cause both a hit rate debuff and armor rip (extra damage taken). As long as the healers are paying attention to everybody's health and keeping people topped off, it shouldn't be an issue. It doesn't matter which one dies first, though clearing the blue minotaur first will remove the barriers blocking the hallways of the map, which is good if you've accidentally locked any of your members out of the room. Chong-I will do two more tornadoes before the fight is over, one at 445k hp and the last at 180k hp. Just rinse and repeat until he's finally down. Lesson 2.1 - Fearsome Power of the West! Minotaur Chong-I!